Base stations and mobile devices operating in a cellular network may exchange data. Functionality related to various protocol layers may be implemented in a base station to support communication with mobile devices. In an example scenario, a large number of mobile devices may communicate with the base station. In another example scenario, performance targets for a mobile device, such as latency, delay and/or other, may be challenging for the base station to meet. Accordingly, there is a general need for methods and systems to implement communication between the base station and the mobile devices in these and other scenarios.